Threatening Me! A Malfoy!
by ilfreitas
Summary: Draco is not pleased. What are these creatures that knock on his door to demand candies from him? And threat him? Him? A Malfoy? Well, he's not having any of that! Dracmione One-Shot


Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Threatening ****me****! A Malfoy!**

"What the hell do you want?" Draco frowned "'Trick or Treat?' Is that a threat?" he suppressed the urge to pull out his wand and hex who dared to disturb his evening.

"We just want candies! If you don't have any we'll just throw eggs at your house, mister!"

"You do realise that the only reason I didn't hex you yet is because I don't want troubles with the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, don't you?"

"Department of what?" one of the three beings asked.

"Draco!" Hermione went next to him by the door "Let me take care of this, will you?" she turned to the three boys at her doorstep "Hello there! What nice costumes you have!"

Draco mumbled something and glared at them.

"Trick or Treat!" they said at once.

"Well, luckily for all of us, I do have some candies." Hermione smiled and gave them a bag of lollipops.

"Thanks, Ma'am!" they grinned and walked away.

Hermione closed the door and turned to her boyfriend.

"Honestly, Draco!"

"What? They were threatening me! A Malfoy!"

"They were kids, Draco!"

"If they want candies, why don't they go buy them? Pretending to be magical creatures to steal them for respectable wizards like us..."

Hermione laughed "Oh, Draco... you really don't have a clue, do you?"

"Clue? Of what? Are you not telling me something, Hermione?"

Still laughing, she stepped forward and kissed him, then grabbing his hand so both would sit on the couch.

"Draco, do you know what day it is today?"

"Sure, it's Halloween."

"And we're in a muggle neighbourhood."

"Yes, I know. I wonder what were those beats doing unsupervised like that...especially in the middle if a muggle street..." he rubbed his chin.

"They weren't beats, love they were muggle kids."

"Merlin, are you muggles that ugly when you're children? My Goodness..."

"No, no, Draco, they were wearing _costumes_!"

"Why on Earth would they be doing that?"

"Sometimes I forget you didn't take Muggle Studies..."

"As if my father would ever allow that..."

"Well, it's a Halloween tradition for kids to dress like magical creatures and ask for sweets around their neighbourhood. If said neighbour doesn't have candies they throw eggs or toilet paper at their houses."

"So basically muggles use the day of the Dead to threat people and get candies?"

"Yes! Well, on other words..."

"Well, I won't allow that! They have no right to demand anything from me!" Draco got up.

"It's tradition, Draco, just a holiday..."

"Is this what we raise kids to believe in? That if you threat someone you get what you want?"

"You were raised like that..."

"And you want these muggle kids to turn into the muggle version of Death Eaters?"

"No..."

"Precisely. No kid shall have any sweet nor pleasure form this house!" he nodded dramatically.

"Draco, I don't want to have to clean the outside of the house tomorrow..."

"You won't have to! Not with me standing guard against these little terrorists!"

"Fine, do as you want." Hermione sighed "I'll just watch some horror movies."

"I'll go outside now." Draco gave large steps into the door direction.

"I won't clean a thing! If they throw things at us because you don't want to share our candies you're the one who's going to clean!"

Draco grabbed the bowl with the candies and a chair, went outside and sat on the chair, next to the door.

Not so after another group of kids went to the house.

Draco slowly opened an orange drop and put it in his mouth, glaring at the kids the whole time.

"Trick or treat!" they said all at once, like a chorus, pushing their bags forward.

"I don't have sweets for you." He said in a cold tone.

"But we can see them in that bowl-"

"But this is mine. I won't be threaten by a bunch of muggle kids."

"Mu-what?"

"Look, mister," said a small girl "or you give us the candies or we'll throw eggs and flour at your house."

Draco sent a glare that could almost kill a person and tighten the hold on his wand.

"I'd like to see you try."

The girl – dressed as a fairy, by the way – looked at the other kids and nodded. They all took eggs out of their pockets and aimed at the house.

Draco slowly got up, glaring at them the whole time and emitting cold vibes.

"Aaaaaah!" they all screamed and ran off, leaving the half filled bags of sweets in his front garden.

"Eh," Draco smirked and grabbed the bags, filling his bowl with the candies in them and this time pulling out a chocolate.

Maybe Muggle Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

00000

**Happy Halloween everyone! :D**


End file.
